New Love
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: After breaking up with Maureen, Joanne starts falling for someone else. None other than Dr. Callie Torres from Grey's Anatomy. RENT/Grey's Anatomy crossover. Joanne/Callie romance. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is going to be written for _free-2write-4me‏_, who requested a Joanne/Callie romance story. (Callie Torres from Grey's Anatomy.) **

**I just want to say (to the Grey's Anatomy fans), sorry in advance if Callie is OOC at anytime during this story. **

**I guess you could call this a RENT/Grey's crossover, but Callie will be the only Grey's character in this fic. The other boho's will probably be in here too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with RENT, or anything that has to do with Grey's Anatomy. Nothing belongs to me. I'm simply just having fun with the characters.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Love

"Fine! I'll just fucking leave if that's what you want!" Maureen screamed, storming into the bedroom.

"Please! Pack yourself a bag. I'm sick and tired of your drama queen, diva, flirty ways!" Joanne spat, standing at the bedroom door, tears streaking down her cheeks, watching as her girlfriend…well soon to be ex-girlfriend shoved her stuff in a duffle bag. They had been fighting a lot lately, and tonight was the final battle. Joanne couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out before she went crazy.

"And I'm sick of your suspicions of me cheating!" Maureen said, ending her yell with the slam of the bedroom door, causing Joanne to roar out in pain.

"Fuck!"

The lawyer's voice echoed through the apartment. She wouldn't be surprised if the cops showed up at her door for noise complaints. But that wasn't something Joanne had time to worry about, since her fingers were currently wedge in between the doorframe, which Maureen had decided to slam.

"Oh my God…Maureen open the door!" Joanne pleaded, tears of physical pain now escaping her eyes. "Maureen!"

"What!?" Maureen yelled back, swinging the door open.

Joanne quickly removed her hand, taking in the damage. "You slammed the door on my fingers!"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Oh and that's my fault!? You shouldn't have had your fingers there."

"Thanks for being so caring." Joanne sarcastically mumbled.

"You're the one kicking me out of your apartment." Maureen said, before heading back into the bedroom.

Joanne studied her left hand. Her poor fingers were throbbing with pain. They weren't bent or anything, but she was sure they were broken. "I'm going to the doctors." She said while grabbing her purse. "Please be gone when I get back."

"Don't worry I will be." Maureen said right as Joanne left the apartment.

Joanne sat in the waiting room, her hand hanging motionlessly with pain. She had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour. She was starting to get fed up sitting there with broken fingers, the pain shooting up her arm. There were hardly any other patients in the waiting room, two to be exact, three counting herself, the other two not looking seriously injured at all.

"This is ridiculous." Joanne mumbled as she stood up, hoping she could find a doctor instead of waiting for one. Fortunately right as she stood up, a woman in what looked to be a doctor's uniform walked by. "Excuse me?"

The dark haired woman turned around, arching an eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you work here?" Joanne asked.

The woman shook her head, "Well not yet. I'm just checking things out. Might be transferring from Seattle Grace-"

"So you're a doctor?" Joanne cut her off, not meaning to sound rude, but she _was_ in pain.

"Yes." The woman nodded her tone turning into annoyance.

"Well please…could you take a look at my hand, or give me some happy drugs to make this pain go away while I wait?"

The doctor was about to walk away, not really enjoying Joanne's treatment, but she studied the lawyer's hurt expression, and gave in. She sighed and stepped forward. "What happened?"

Joanne let out a breath of relief. "My girlfriend…" She paused. "Ex-girlfriend slammed the door on my fingers."

"Ouch." The doctor winced, and gently took Joanne's hand in her own, looking her fingers over.

"Yeah." Joanne said, tensing up at little when the doctor took a look.

"It's safe to say they are broken." She stated and let go of Joanne's hand, heading over to a cart full of medical supplies. She came back with some items and motioned for Joanne to sit down.

Joanne let the doctor tend to her. They sat in silence, until finally Joanne's fingers were nicely bandaged up.

"Thanks." Joanne said taking her hand back.

The doctor smiled. "I'm sorry I can't give you anything for the pain, but I do suggest alcohol. You'll forget all about your broken fingers after a couple drinks." She said while standing up.

Joanne nodded, standing up with her. "I just might do that." She grabbed her purse, and eyed the woman. "Thanks again doctor…?" She paused waiting for the woman to supply her name.

"Torres." The woman said, "Dr. Torres."

Joanne smiled one more time, before turning around and heading out of the hospital, making a mental note to stop at the liquor store on the way home.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joanne sat in the Life Café at a two person table in the back, waiting for Mimi to arrive. Joanne went ahead and ordered Mimi and her both a drink, and by the time the waiter set them down, Mimi walked in the restaurant. She spotted Joanne and took a seat across from her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late…Roger was…" Mimi bit back a smile, but the hickeys on her neck didn't go unnoticed by Joanne.

Joanne smirked. "It's good to see you and Roger are doing well."

Mimi nodded, but then quickly frowned; remembering Joanne no longer had anyone to fool around with. "Chica, I'm sorry."

Joanne shrugged. "It's okay…it's been a couple of days, I'm coping." She paused for a second, her eyes glued to her drink. "How is she? How's Maureen?"

Mimi sighed, "She's living with Collins. Doing okay I guess. They went out and got wasted the night you two broke up."

"Rebound sex?" Joanne asked, and Mimi slowly nodded.

"But it's okay!" Mimi perked up, placing a hand over Joanne's. "That's why I am here. You are single and free…and this Friday I am going to take you out, and get you all liquored up."

"That sounds nice Mimi, but-"

"No buts!" Mimi firmly stated, shaking her finger in the lawyer's face. "We are going out. You can stay home Saturday sleep off your hangover, and then do your lawyer stuff Sunday. Okay?"

Joanne sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. "Okay."

"Anyways," Mimi said, lifting her drink and finishing it off. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but work is calling my name! See you Friday." She put her empty glass down, stood up, kissed Joanne on the cheek, and bounced out the door.

Joanne finished her drink and decided she wanted another before she went home. Instead of waiting for the waiter she went up to the bar, and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Finally a familiar face."

Joanne furrowed her brow and looked to her right. "Dr. Torres?"

"Broken finger girl right?" Dr. Torres said, "And please, the name is Callie."

Joanne smirked lifting her injured hand in the air showing Callie she was right. "So Callie, what brings you to this part of New York City?"

Callie sighed, taking a drink from her beer. "I'm lost."

Joanne stifled a giggle. "And drunk?"

"Buzzed…" Callie said, "And lost in New York City. I must have given the cab driver the wrong address, because I don't remember my hotel being in this part of the City. On the brightside I discovered this place."

"It is a nice place." Joanne said.

They both sat silently for a couple of minutes, the two of them playing with their beer bottles.

"So…what made you want to transfer to New York?" Joanne asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

Callie shrugged, and answered with out making eye contact. "Too much drama at the other place. Plus the fact that my husband cheated on me with his best friend…didn't make my decision to come out here a hard one."

"I'm sorry." Joanne said,

"It's okay." Callie's shook her head, "We rushed our marriage anyways." She then smiled, "Besides…it's not like you were the other woman."

Joanne's head shot up, and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I was the other woman."

"What!?" Callie's head quickly twisted in Joanne's direction.

Joanne choked on her drink, "Not with your husband!" She took time to swallow her drink, and then cleared it up, "My ex-girlfriend cheated on her boyfriend with me. But for the record I didn't know she was cheating."

"Welcome to the club." Callie nodded. "And here I always thought woman dated other woman to get away from the games men play."

Joanne smirked, "Trust me…it's no different. Especially with my last girlfriend, she was a non stop flirt. I didn't understand her games at all."

The two chatted some more, not even realizing how much time passed by, until Joanne looked down at her watch.

"Oh wow…it's eleven. I have an early case tomorrow morning." Joanne said.

"Case? For like court?" Callie asked.

Joanne nodded, while slipping on her coat. "I'm a lawyer."

Callie smirked, while standing up, not realizing how much she had to drink until she started to sway. "Oh wow…"

Joanne giggled, "You okay."

Callie closed her eyes, "I think so. All I need is to find my hotel and lay down."

"Well what's the address? We can share a cab, and I'll make sure you make it there." Joanne suggested.

Callie searched her pockets, not finding the piece of paper she had it written on. Joanne watched and bit her lip. "Do you remember it?"

"No." Callie said.

"Okay well…" Joanne sighed, "I don't normally do this, but you did fix my fingers. So as a thank you, you can spend the night at my place, get some sleep then in the morning you can figure out where you are staying."

Callie thought about it. She had only just met this girl, but she felt some trust between her, and the fact that she needed a place to stay made her agree. "Yeah, okay." Callie said, and let Joanne guide her out the door.

They arrived at Joanne's place twenty minutes later. Joanne showed Callie to the couch, and grabbed a blanket.

"The bathroom is just down the hall, second door on the right." Joanne said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks." Callie said, lying down shutting her eyes.

Joanne retreated into her bedroom, shut the door, changed and went to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joanne woke the next day to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over, slapping the annoying thing off. She laid in bed for a couple of minutes until she remembered she had a guest in the next room. She decided it would be best to get out of bed and check up on the girl known as Callie.

She quietly tip toed into the living room, taking a peak on the couch to find Callie still in a deep sleep. Joanne smirked, and headed into the kitchen. She flipped the coffee maker on, and then headed back into her bedroom to take a quick shower, letting the doctor sleep a while longer before she woke her.

A half hour later Joanne immerged from the bedroom clean and in a bathrobe, not at all caring how Callie would see her. It wasn't like she was trying to impress her or anything. She poured two cups of coffee, and then headed for the living room, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch Callie was asleep on.

"Morning!" Joanne brightly chirped.

Callie mumbled and stirred a bit, but her eyes remained closed. This time Joanne walked over to the window, throwing back the curtains, allowing the sunlight inside.

"Morning!" Joanne said a bit louder this time.

"Oh God…light." Callie sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Joanne lowly laughed, picking her mug of coffee up. "Sorry…but I have to be out of here in an hour…so that means you do too. Besides it's a Thursday, don't you work during the week? You are a doctor."

Callie nodded, "What time is it?"

"Seven." Joanne answered.

"I have an hour…" Callie said, slowly sitting up, taking a mug of coffee from Joanne. She sipped it before making eye contact with the lawyer. "I don't even know where my hotel is, and I have an hour to be ready."

"You can get ready here." Joanne suggested. "But then we are really going to have to figure out where you're staying."

The two girls managed to get ready in forty-five minutes, giving them fifteen minutes to spare.

"Thanks a lot Joanne…I didn't really know what to expect coming to New York, but you helped me out a lot." Callie said. "Now only if you could help me find my hotel."

Joanne smiled her eyes catching a piece of paper on the floor, she bent over to pick it up while answering, "No problem." she held the paper in her hand and read it over; she smirked and handed it to Callie. "Is this the address to your hotel?"

"Okay…so I owe you big for this." Callie smiled.

"I know where it is too." Joanne said. "If we leave now, I'll have time to show you it on the way to work."

"Yeah, thanks." Callie nodded.

After showing Callie her hotel, the two traveled together to drop Joanne off at work first.

"You know, my friend is taking me out tomorrow night. Kind of like a night to forget about my ex-girlfriend, you can tag along if you'd like." Joanne offered. "Get to know the City a little better. Experience the night life."

Callie thought about it, a grin appearing on her lips. It was only her second week at her new job, so she hadn't really made any friends yet, but Joanne seemed to be a nice person, so maybe being friends with her wouldn't be a bad idea. "Yeah, thanks I would like that. Your friend won't mind?"

Joanne shook her head, "Mimi, nah no way, she loves meeting knew people."

"Okay then, Friday." Callie said. "But you're going to have to come pick me up because I will definitely get lost again."

"I will. I'll see you around seven." Joanne said, while exiting the cab, "Have a good day at work."

"You too, bye." Callie waved.

Callie smiled to herself. Besides getting lost in New York, things seemed to be going pretty well for herself.

"So who is this mystery person Joanne?" Mimi asked, her eyebrows wiggling in delight.

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, as the two walked down the street, heading to pick up Callie. "Just a new friend. She's the doctor who fixed my fingers. She just moved here and knows no one, so I thought it would be nice to invite her out with us."

"Am I going to be a third wheel?" Mimi asked with a teasing smirk.

"For your information, the reason she is out here, is to get away from her husband…or ex-husband…whatever is going on with that." Joanne said, "Besides, I was kind of thinking about maybe setting her up with Mark."

Mimi slightly nodded, while looping arms with Joanne. "Let's talk about you. Tonight is about you…and about you having a good time. Maureen had her rebound fun and now it's time for yours."

"Mimi no…I'm not having sex with some random." Joanne said, as the two entered a hotel.

"At least make out with someone…perhaps second base?" Mimi suggested. "You're single and free!"

"I know." Joanne sighed. "But I'm not into the whole causal sex thing."

"Okay…I'll make sure you do nothing more than kissing then." Mimi said. "You have to get some kind of action." She smirked, bouncing onto the elevator, stopping in front of Joanne with a bright grin, "You have to at least make out with three different people…deal?"

Joanne smirked and shook her head, "We'll see how drunk I get."

Mimi clapped her hands, "I am going to get you so wasted."

Five minutes later, Joanne and Mimi stood outside of Callie's door, waiting for her to answer. Two seconds later the door opened.

"Hi." Callie smirked, her eyes then shifted to Mimi. "You must be Mimi?"

Mimi nodded while sticking out her hand. "And you must be Callie."

"Nice to meet you." Callie said while moving aside, "You guys can come in for a second; I just have to find my shoes." She then eyed Joanne, "And nice to see you again Joanne. Thanks again for inviting me."

"Okay, Callie." Mimi began, "As our new friends…and my new friend, you have to do me one favor for tonight."

Callie eyed the dancer suspiciously, "What's that?"

"Make sure Joanne over there gets some play tonight." Mimi winked towards the lawyer, who slightly blushed.

Callie's eyes lit up, "Trying to get her laid?"

"No, no!" Joanne quickly spoke, "Just kissing…nothing more."

"Can I get in on that too?" Callie asked.

"We are going to be hitting mostly gay bars." Mimi stated.

Callie shrugged while pulling on her coat, "I guess we'll see how drunk I get."

Mimi giggled while swinging an arm around Joanne's shoulders, "This is going to be fun!"

Seven hours, and tons of alcohol later, the three were back at Callie's hotel, passed out on her bed. Mimi was hogging most of it, leaving poor Callie near the edge, with Joanne in between the two girls. During the night Callie managed to snuggle closer to Joanne, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind, spooning her as a way to stay on the bed.

It was ten in the morning when Mimi finally woke up. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around realizing she was in a hotel room, which made her heart skip a beat. "I did not cheat on Roger!"

"You didn't, you're here with me." Joanne groaned, feeling a warm body against her back. It was nice feeling that close to someone again, she actually didn't want to move. "And Callie…"

Mimi smiled at the spooning women. "Aw Joanne…I thought you two were just friends."

"We are." Joanne said, rolling out of Callie's embrace. "It was just how we fell asleep."

Callie then began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. "Thank God it's Saturday."

"Morning." Mimi chirped. "And thank God tomorrow is Sunday, because you are coming to the Life Café tonight and meeting everyone."

"More friends…" Callie nodded, "I would love to."

"Well I'm going to head home and take a shower, and get some sleep before tonight." Joanne said. "Want me to come get you again?"

"Please." Callie said.

"Okay." Joanne said while crawling out of bed, "You coming Mimi?"

"Yup." Mimi said, falling in step with Joanne. "See you tonight Callie."

Mimi and Joanne walked out of the hotel room, heading back home.

"She's fun." Mimi commented.

"She is." Joanne agreed.

The two walked in silence for a few moments, a sly smirk on Joanne's face.

"Hey Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being kiss number four last night." Joanne lowly laughed.

Mimi's mouth hung open, "We…you and I?"

Joanne shrugged, "You wanted to give me some action."

Mimi smirked, slapping Joanne's shoulder, "We will not mention this to Roger."

"Deal." Joanne said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry...all three of them seemed to be so OOC to me. Hopefully next chapter will be better. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you nervous?" Joanne asked, as her and Callie walked the street towards the Life Café.

Callie shrugged, "A little."

Joanne smirked, "It's okay, I was nervous the first time I met them all too. They are really nice though, and very accepting. You could have eight eyes, and they still would want to hang out with you. Unless you piss them off…but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Well Mimi was very nice, and if they are anything like you two, then I can't wait to meet them." Callie smiled in Joanne's direction.

"Thank you." Joanne said quickly turning her head so Callie couldn't see her faint blush. _Oh no _Joanne thought to herself, _you are not getting a crush on a straight girl!_

"Joanne?" Callie called out, pulling the lawyer from her thoughts. "Life Café, right?"

Joanne shook her head clear, "Uh yeah…"

"We're here." Callie said with a low laughed, "I thought you were supposed to walk _me_ to the restaurant?"

Joanne lightly laughed. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I was lost in thought."

"This girl is always thinking." Collins said out of nowhere with a chuckle, his arms wrapping around Joanne's waist from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you? And who is your friend?"

Joanne leaned back into his warm embrace, a grin on her lips, "I'm good, and this is Callie."

Collins let go of Joanne, and pulled Callie into a hug, "Nice to meet you."

Callie eyed Joanne, feeling a bit awkward by the sudden hug, but she could tell by Joanne's expression that she had nothing to be worried about.

"Nice to meet you too." Callie said, a bit more relaxed now, her arms finally wrapping around the professor.

"Shall we go inside?" Collins asked, while he opened the door for both of the women.

Right as Joanne walked in she was forced into a Mimi hug. "Hey Chica, I just wanted to warn you…Maureen is coming tonight. Are you going to be okay?"

Joanne stiffened up. She hadn't seen Maureen in almost two weeks, was she really ready to see the drama queen again?

"Um, yeah…yeah." Joanne nodded, "I'll be okay. We have to get over this some time, right?"

Mimi smiled, "Good, I'm proud of you." Her eyes soon shifted to Callie. "Hey, I'm happy you decided to come." She looped the doctor's arm, dragging her over to the table, Mark and Roger were sitting. "Roger, Mark, this is Callie, Joanne's friend, and now ours."

"Nice to meet you." Mark said as he stuck out his hand, shaking Callie's.

Roger stayed seated, doing the simple head nod in her direction, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Callie smirked,

"Have a seat." Mark kindly offered, and Callie complied sitting across the table from the filmmaker and the rocker.

"I see you met Mark and Roger." Joanne said, talking a seat next to Callie.

"Who want's to start drinking?" Collins asked, taking the other spot next to Callie.

"I'm in." Callie answered, raising her hand.

"Anyone else?" Collins asked.

Mimi and Roger both nodded, while Joanne decided to give herself a break tonight, since she was wasted the night before.

"No drinking?" Callie asked surprised, "You were pounding the drinks back last night."

Joanne smirked with a nod, "I can't go two nights in a row."

Just then the restaurant door opened up, everyone's eyes quickly turned in that direction, and in entered Maureen. Tight leather pants, hooker boots, revealing top, and her swaying hips to match.

Everyone seemed to be entranced by her, because let's face it, it was Maureen Johnson, she knew how to make and entrance, and she _always_ looked good.

"Oh great." Joanne whispered, not at all ready for this.

"Who's that?" Callie asked, her eyes never leaving the diva as she sauntered over to their table.

"My ex-girlfriend." Joanne replied, shifting uneasily in her seat.

Callie nodded in approval, "Wow she's-" she stopped herself from giving the drama queen a compliment for Joanne's sake, but Joanne ended up finishing the sentence for her,

"Gorgeous." Joanne said.

"Hey guys." Maureen brightly greeted, giving Collins the first hug and then moved on to Mimi.

"Be nice to Joanne, Maureen." Mimi whispered in her ear.

"I will. I didn't come here to start any drama." Maureen smirked, pulling away from the dancer. She walked around the table, ruffling Roger's hair, and finally talking a seat next to Mark, straight across from Joanne. She picked up her menu before making eye contact with the lawyer, "Hi…"

"Hi." Joanne lowly said everyone's eyes on the two of them.

"How are you?" Maureen asked.

"Good, you?" Joanne replied.

"Good." Maureen answered.

Silence

"Listen Joanne, if Mark and I can still be friends after what happened, there is no reason you and I can't." Maureen blurted.

"I know…" Joanne said almost in a whisper.

"Mark's the ex-boyfriend?" Callie whispered to Collins.

Collins nodded, "Yeah…Maureen cheated and dumped him for Joanne."

"Ouch." Callie nodded.

"I'd rather be friends than nothing at all." Joanne finally gave in, and Maureen smiled with joy.

"So let's start drinking!" Mimi declared.

Three hours later, everyone was still gathered at the life having a great time. The boho's all seemed to enjoy Callie too.

"So, what do you think of my friends." Joanne asked, as she joined Callie at the bar.

Callie smirked, leaning against the bar as she eyed the boho's. "Awesome."

Joanne nodded, "What do you think about Mark?"

Callie shrugged while she grabbed her drink, "Nice, why?"

"No reason." Joanne smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Callie asked.

"Nothing." Joanne insisted playfully, her eyes roaming the restaurant until they fell on Maureen, and her heart broke just a little more, as she watched her ex-girlfriend make out with one of the waitresses in the corner of the room.

Callie noticed the lawyer's face drop, her eyes following Joanne's, catching what she was looking at, "Still not over her are you?"

"I guess not…" Joanne quietly said, trying to hold her tears back.

"It's okay…it takes some time." Callie said.

"I think I'm going to head home." Joanne said.

"It's only ten…" Callie stated.

Joanne shrugged, "I know…I just…I'm still a little tired from last night."

"I'll walk with you." Callie suggested.

"You don't have too." Joanne said.

"Well I am." Callie said. "I'll go grab our coats."

After saying bye to everyone, except Maureen who was still occupied with the waitress, Callie and Joanne left for Joanne's apartment.

"You can talk about it if you want." Callie said.

Joanne shook her head. "I'm good."

A cab ride later, the two went upstairs to Joanne's place.

"Do you want to be alone right now?" Callie asked.

"Actually…I'd like it if you stayed." Joanne said. "I could use some company."

The both sat on the couch, and after some time of thinking about Maureen, tears started to silently leak from Joanne's eyes.

"Hey," Callie said, "It's okay. I know it sucks, but if she is going to do that right in front of you after you just recently split up, then she doesn't deserve your tears."

"I know but…" Joanne sobbed, not able to forum a sentence. "I just…I…"

"Miss her." Callie finished for the lawyer, pulling her into a hug.

Joanne only nodded, relaxing into the hug. "Sorry I'm crying."

"It's okay." Callie whispered.

They stayed in a silence for a little bit, until Callie felt like it was time to speak.

"So does Mark always carry that camera with him?" Callie asked with a smirk.

Joanne giggled, "Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was one in the morning when Callie awoke to the feeling of something on her. She slightly shifted, her eyes fluttering open. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was still at Joanne's apartment. She looked down; Joanne was sound asleep, her head resting on her chest. They must have falling asleep together while Callie was comforting her about Maureen.

A smile began to form on Callie's lips, her hand unconsciously running through Joanne's hair, flutters of happiness entering her stomach. Finally it hit her. She was cuddling with another woman. Her hand froze in the lawyer's hair, her eyes widening. This couldn't be right; she couldn't _actually_ have feelings for Joanne…could she?

"I have to get out of here…" Callie mumbled, and slowly she began to shift, trying to roll out from under Joanne with out waking her. After a successful try, she quietly slipped out of the apartment.

Joanne woke up the next morning, confused as to why she was on the couch, but shrugged it off. After a quick shower to wake herself up, the lawyer pulled out her briefcase and began working on a big case coming up next week.

A couple days later, after Joanne finished her case, she decided to call Callie, maybe have a girl's night with Mimi.

Callie just arrived home from a busy day at work, as soon as she sat down the phone rang. She picked it up, and right away a swarm of butterflies entered her stomach at the sound of Joanne's voice…what was going on with her?

"Joanne? Hi." Callie answered, and out of fear for her feeling for Joanne the next sentence slipped out of her mouth, "So what's the deal with Mark, is he single?"

Joanne sort of frowned, not expecting the sudden question, but she answered, "Yeah. I could set you up if you want?"

Callie actually did not want that. She just wanted to shake these weird feelings she was having towards Joanne, and maybe if she went on a date with Mark it would help. "Uh yeah…could you?"

"Yeah, why don't we meet at the Life Café, I'll invite Mark." Joanne suggested.

Callie agreed. The two talked for a couple more minutes before hanging up. An hour later they met at the Life.

Joanne waved Callie down as she entered the restaurant. They hugged and then sat down.

"Mark is excited to get to know you more." Joanne said, "I must warn you though, the other three are coming along, so it won't be much of a date."

Callie slightly smirked with a nod. "Do we at least get our own table?"

Joanne giggled, "Yeah, I'll try and keep the rest of them away from you."

Just then, Mimi, Roger, Collins and Mark all entered the restaurant. Mimi spotted the two right away, and headed for their table

Mark arrived, shyly smiling towards Callie, "I got us a table over there." He pointed to a two person table.

Roger whispered a good luck in his ear, before the two left the group.

"So, Callie and Mark." Collins smirked wrapping an arm around Joanne's shoulders. "And here I thought she was yours."

Joanne shrugged her shoulders, "She doesn't swing that way."

"Too bad." Mimi began. "You two would have been cute together. And she would have been good for you after Maureen."

"Too bad." Joanne said, and drained her glass of beer, her eyes finding Callie and Mark who were laughing together, causing a twinge of jealously to wash over her. Her thoughts of missing Maureen finally gone, her only thoughts now were of Callie.

Over at the other table, Callie listened as Mark talked about his job at Buzzline, which he took to make money so they could actually get some heat up in the loft. It looked like Callie was paying attention, as she smiled and nodded along, but her attention was focused on Joanne. Secretly wishing she was talking to the lawyer instead of the filmmaker. (A/N: poor Mark, Joanne always steals his women)

"Hey guys." Maureen brightly said while pulling up a chair to the table, her eyes landing on Joanne, "Mark is totally stealing your lady."

"She's not my lady." Joanne replied.

"Oh…" Maureen said, her eyes shifting from Callie, back to Joanne. "I thought she was your date the other night. And from the way you two are looking at each other you'd think you had something going on."

Joanne shook her head, her eyes moving else where. "We're not looking at each other."

Collins lightly chuckled. "I think I smell a new romance."

"I told you already, Callie is straight." Joanne said.

"I'd turn lesbian for you Joanne." Mimi winked. "There is no reason Callie wouldn't."

Joanne just shrugged, and held up her menu. "So what is everyone having to eat?"

Later that night, Callie and Joanne walked home in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

Finally Joanne spoke up, "So how did you like Mark?"

"He was okay." Callie answered.

"Just okay?" Joanne asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well…he likes to film a lot. He has passion…but he's not…" She paused, unsure of her feelings and if she wanted to say anything.

"He's not what?" Joanne curiously asked.

Callie stopped walking, pulling Joanne with her. "Okay, I don't know if this is the four drinks I had earlier, or what…but…" With out another word, Callie leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against Joanne's. After the shock wore off, Joanne began kissing her back. When air was needed they pulled apart and Callie finished her sentence, "He's not you…" She breathed, her eyes still closed, savoring the kiss.

"He's not me?" Joanne whispered, she too relishing in what just happened.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't stop thinking about you." Callie said, and leaned in once again to kiss Joanne.

"Mark is going to hate me." Joanne said, her arms wrapping around Callie's waist, pulling her closer.

"Callie?"

The two women pulled apart when they heard the voice. It was unfamiliar to Joanne, but all too familiar to Callie.

Callie looked to her right, her eyes sparking with surprise, "George?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Sorry if it seems rushed...but i wanted to get them together. And i know Callie was OOC, but i'm sorry! please forgive me... :( ... ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh…" George stuttered, not sure what to make of the situation. His ex-wife, who he tracked down to try and get back, was currently making out with another woman.

"George, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, stunned.

"Not here to get you back if that's what you're thinking…" George lied, and turned around, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Ex-husband?" Joanne asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"Yeah." Callie said with an eye role.

"Oh wow…" Joanne said, partly laughing. He looked like a boy, not a man.

"Yeah uh…" Callie looked towards George, then back at Joanne. "Do you mind if I-…it's just he's never been here before, if I got lost…he will definitely get lost."

"Yeah, yeah." Joanne nodded, her face falling just a bit. "I'm just going to go home…"

"Thanks." Callie greatly smiled, and began to head in the direction George went, but shortly stopped, and turned back to Joanne. "Wait…Joanne?"

Joanne stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes following Callie's every move. A sudden smile appeared on the lawyer's lips, when the doctor leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Call me tomorrow?" Callie asked, walking backwards.

"Yeah, for sure." Joanne said, watching Callie until she disappeared behind a corner.

"George wait." Callie called out.

"It's okay Callie…it was a mistake to come out here." George said, trying to hale a taxi, being unsuccessful every time.

"Well what did you expect?" Callie asked. "You cheated on me."

"I know but I didn't…"George paused, bowing his head, "I didn't think you would rebound with a girl!" he whisper shouted.

"So you have a problem with gays?" Callie asked her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"No it's just…" George began, turning his back to her.

"Well get over it." Callie said, "I got over you and Izzy."

George's head shot up, his body twisting around to face his ex. But it was too late; Callie was heading back to her hotel.

The next day, after planning a lunch date with Joanne, Callie searched her stuff for something to wear. She was a little nervous going out with Joanne, let alone a girl, but this _was_ New York City, and she actually liked the lawyer, the first girl she ever fell for, and Joanne made her happy, something she hadn't felt in forever.

There was a knock on the door, and Callie wore a smile the entire ways to the door, until she pulled it open, revealing George.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, a frown hanging from her lips.

"I missed you." George confessed. "I know I have no chance at getting back together with you. But I…I guess I wanted to come here and say goodbye."

Callie sighed, "Come in…"

George smirked, walking past Callie. The two talked things over, Callie deciding to forgive and forget, since she was now living in a different city.

"So come visit…whenever you get the chance." George said, heading for the door.

"I will." Callie smiled.

The two awkwardly hugged, and George was on his way. Two minutes later Joanne arrived.

"Hey, I've just seen George…everything okay?" Joanne cautiously asked, hoping she wasn't about to get the dreaded 'I'm going back to my ex line.'

To Joanne's surprise, she in fact _didn't_ get that line. She received no verbal answer. Callie _did_ use her mouth though, and her tongue for that matter, against Joanne's own lips, sending the message loud and clear, that she did not get back together with George.

"Want to stay in for lunch?" Callie whispered against Joanne's lips.

Joanne's eyes remained closed, savoring the moment, as she dizzily mumbled, "Yeah…"

An hour later, they both lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's official, I love lesbian sex." Callie grinned.

"Best kind out there." Joanne added.

Callie rolled on her side, propped herself on her elbow, her finger tracing circles on Joanne's bare arm. "Want to do it again?"

Joanne turned her head, smiling a pearly white, "I'd love too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aw, don't you just love George, he is too cute! **

**Next chapter is probably the last. **

**Thanks to everyone who is R&Ring! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So are your friends going to give me a hard time because I'm now your girlfriend?" Callie asked, as she slipped her shoes on, and then entwined her fingers with Joanne's.

"What? No not at all." Joanne said. "You already met them, they love you. Plus, Mimi already thought there was something between us before there even was so… I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"What about Maureen?" Callie asked, "She's coming to the Life Café tonight right?"

Joanne nodded, while they headed out the apartment. She locked the door before turning around to face her new girlfriend, "Yeah, but trust me, she'll be totally fine with it. I wouldn't even be surprised if she hit on you…or doesn't pay attention to us at all and hits on the waitress or waiter."

Callie simply nodded, and let Joanne lead the way.

Mimi was the first to spot the couple as they walked in, their joined hands not going unnoticed by the dancer, which caused a grin to grace her lips as she bounced over to the two, pulling them each in a hug.

"I knew you two would hook up!" Mimi said,

"See." Joanne whispered in Callie's ear, causing her to smirk.

"Welcome love birds." Collins smiled, as Callie and Joanne sat down next to each other, never letting go of their hands.

"Are you two a couple now?" Roger asked,

"Yes." Joanne proudly announced.

"A lawyer and a doctor…nice." Roger nodded in approval.

Mark soon walked over with his camera, focusing it on Callie and Joanne, "Congratulations."

"Hey, wasn't Mark going to hook up with Callie or something?" Roger asked.

Callie hung her head low, "Uh…"

"It's okay." Mark smirked, "I'm used to Joanne taking my women."

Collins chuckled, "Oh shit, that's right!"

"You guys!" Maureen happily said, while skipping over to the table, taking a spot next to Collins, "I totally just got us all free drinks!"

"How?" Mimi asked, quite amused.

"Let's just say the waitress and I had a little run in, in the bathroom." Maureen giggled, her eyes then landed on Callie, her smile getting bigger, "Maybe you and I can meet in the bathroom later?"

Callie snorted, as did the rest of the group.

"Sorry Mo, but she's taken." Joanne said, while holding up their hands.

"Oh." Maureen said, her eyebrow rising with thought, "Perhaps a threesome?"

Callie looked to be thinking about it, while Joanne shook her head.

"No thanks." Joanne said.

Callie smirked towards Maureen, before leaning over to whisper in the lawyer's ear, "We don't have to have a threesome, but it would be fun to tease your ex-girlfriend about it."

Joanne cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Callie leaned in close, her lips brushing Joanne's ear, "Pretend I'm telling you something sexual, then look at Maureen, and back towards me and nod."

Joanne complied. Maureen watched as the two smiled and whispered, causing her to smile too. She soon turned to Collins with a cocky grin, while saying, "They are so talking about a threesome with me."

Collins chuckled, "Whatever you say Mo."

The group stayed at the Café for a few hours, until it was around one. By that time Maureen had totally forgotten about anything to do with a threesome and went home with the waitress, Roger and Mimi also went home, the only ones left were Mark, Collins, Callie and Joanne.

"Well I think we're going to head home now too." Joanne said.

Collins nodded, "You two _do_ have a lot of new love to burn off, if you know what I'm saying."

"I certainly know." Callie smirked, while standing up, pulling her coat on.

"We'll see you two later, goodnight." Joanne said waving at the two, before her and Callie left the restaurant.

Later that night, the two laid in bed, in a mess of nakedness, staring in each other's eyes.

"I'm happy I met you." Joanne whispered.

"Me too." Callie said.

They both leaned in, kissing each other on the lips, curling into one another. They pulled back when air was needed, just looking at each other again, before Joanne rolled on top, bringing them into another make out session, where the two began celebrating their new relationship for a second time that night.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was the end! I hope everyone who read enjoyed it! **

**Shout out to _free-2write-4me‏_ who suggested the Callie/Joanne story! **

**Thanks to everyone who R&R! ;D **


End file.
